morning phan oneshot
by xzeroxx
Summary: dan wakes up to a sleepy Phil in the hallway. fluff, dan and Phil. danisnotonfire / amazing Phil. apologies, last time I uploaded this it was all weird and you couldn't read it, so sorry, this one is clearer.


Dans pov.

My black and grey duvet caressed my cheek as the morning sun spilled out my window. The sun drowning my bed along with all my furniture, giving a yellow hue to all my clothes scattered all over the floor.

I turned aimlessly in my sleep, not opening my eyes in case the effect of sleep wears off. After a while of trying to remember the dream I was having, I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of my bedroom.

my duvet was disorganised, half of it was off the bed, touching the floor. my feet felt cool under the hardwood as I got out of bed to fix my duvet. I neatly pushed it back into position and walked to my dresser. I found a black shirt and some socks and walked to the door as I put them on.

the hallway was cool as I walked silently to the kitchen for breakfast.

I fell over a body mid-yawn and landed with a thump on the ground beside Phil.

"ow, what the hell" I cursed under my breath as I held my knee to my chest. "why are you on the ground, Phil?" I yelled at the older boy.

before me was Phil laying on the floor, his black hair a mess. phil slowly lifted his head to have his bloodshot blue eyes stare at me.

"Mmm. sorry" was all he said before placing his head in his hands with a groan.

"Phil" I stood up from the ground beside him, "I'm making breakfast and coffee, would you like some?"

Phil just groaned into the floor without looking up. I walked into the kitchen to leave Phil to mope, and I turned on the kettle. I grabbed two mugs along with the jar of coffee and silently poured the coffee. when the kettle finished boiling, I tipped the hot water into the cups to have steam blow up into my face.

"ugh" I swiped at the smoke, trying to clear my vision.

"Phil" I called into the hallway. I heard a grunt from Phil, "Phil, come here I made coffee" I stirred in some sugar and waited for an answer. I didn't get one.

I left the cups of coffee on the counter and returned to the hallway. phil was still on the ground wearing pyjamas, his head resting on his arms, his black hair slightly curly from sleep.

"Phil, why are you on the ground?" I crouched beside the older boy, "Phil, say something. your coffee is going cold"

Phil's response was a groan and a slight hand movement, but he didn't do anything else. I poked his shoulder and played with his hair. A small giggle escaped his mouth.

"Phil if you don't get up I'm going to pick you up and hand feed you cereal" I smiled as Phil's face came into view. he looked at me with a tired expression.

"could you?" he had a sly grin as he looked up at me. "I'm really tired"

"Jesus Phil, did you get any sleep last night?" Phil shook his head.

"no. I also didn't get any food. could you feed me?"

I just looked down at Phil, who was grinning like an idiot. this idiot is so cheesy it hurts.

"I can just manage to carry you to the sofa but I'm not feeding you. you're not two years old" I stood up and attempted to pick Phil up. I managed to hook my hands under his chest and pick him up.

I felt him slipping under me so I pinned him up against the wall to catch him.

"ow, you could be a bit careful" Phil complained.

"well you're not exactly light and easy to carry"

I hugged Phil so I could try and drag him across the wall to the living room, but he just collapsed into me. when I couldn't support his weight any longer, I did the first thought that came into my head.

I rotated his body and quickly caught him in the bridal style. supporting all his weight on my arms and legs.

his hot breath hit my face when I started to walk to the living room near the kitchen.

"thanks, dan" he chuckled, blowing more hot air into my face. his arms were limp and were swinging against my legs.

"d-don't mention it"I let go of Phil and he fell into the sofa. he bounced once and stayed still.

I collapsed myself into the chair next to him.

"You... are... so... heavy," I told him in between breaths. he just chuckled beside me.

"I'll get the coffee" I watched in disbelieve as Phil stood up and walked to the kitchen. he grabbed the mugs of coffee and walked back to me, placing the cups on the coffee table with a grin.

"you got me to carry you for no reason whatsoever" I felt the anger rise inside me.

"haha, yeah" Phil flashed me a toothy grin and sipped at his coffee, "oh and also, you're not wearing any pants"

I looked down at my sonic boxers and blushed slightly. I gave him the middle finger and lied back.

"just drink your coffee and shut up" Phil laughed at me.

fin

 **authors note: I don't even know it was an idea at five in the morning don't judge. comment any spelling errors or improvements.**


End file.
